When I Look at You
by MarRushionerGleek
Summary: Kurt Hummel entra a trabajar para "Anderson Fashion Enterprises", como había sido siempre su sueño, con la esperanza de conocer al amor de su vida: Cooper Anderson. Jamás imaginó que el destino lo llevara a estar más cerca de su hermano: Blaine Anderson, quien siente una atracción inmediata hacia el chico. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Capítulo 1

Le di un sorbo a mi café.

- Entonces… ¿qué pasó con lo del trabajo? ¿Harás la entrevista? – preguntó, mirándome con esos enormes ojos castaños y una sonrisa expectante.

Estábamos los dos, sentados en la sala del departamento, con un par de humeantes tazas de cappuccino y un paquete de galletas dulces entre los dos, sentados con los pies sobre el sofá, conversando como casi cada tarde.

Rachel Berry era mi mejor amiga y compañera de departamento aquí en Nueva York. Nos conocíamos desde la secundaria, y éramos amigos desde entonces. Estudiamos juntos en la N.Y.A.D.A (_New York __Academy__ of __Dramatic__Arts_).

En realidad, no hace mucho que nos graduamos.

Rachel era una encantadora actriz de Broadway, mientras yo me debatía en la industria por ser diseñador de modas o algo parecido. Desde que tengo memoria, había sido fiel amante de la moda, seguidor de cada una de las ediciones de _Vogue_ y fanático del arte del diseño. Además de la música, esto era mi pasión.

Y desde que tengo memoria, he soñado siempre con unirme a uno de los más grandes corporativos en la industria de la moda: _Anderson __Fashion__ Enterprises_.

Era obvio que no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad tan grande como esta.

- ¡Por supuesto! De hecho, ya tengo cita para el miércoles en la mañana. – anuncié a mi amiga, con orgullo.

- ¡Kurt, eso es grandioso! – chilló, maravillada, abrazándome con emoción. – De verdad, me da mucho gusto por ti. ¡Es la oportunidad que siempre quisiste! Trabajar en _AFE_, en la moda… Con Anderson… – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisita pícara, mientras me daba un ligero codazo.

No pude evitar ruborizarme ante su comentario, emitiendo una risita entre nerviosa y divertida. Rachel me conocía bastante bien.

Y siendo sinceros, parte de mi increíble afición a esta compañía se debía precisamente a su propietario, del cual me creía locamente enamorado. Sí, estoy hablando de uno de los solteros más codiciados del medio, no solo por su dinero, sino porque era guapísimo. Y además, encantador.

- ¡Rachel, no empieces! – reí, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo tras mi taza de café.

- ¡Ay, por favor, Kurt Hummel! – exclamó ella, divertida. – ¡Hasta te pusiste rojo! Sabes que quieres entrar a _AFE_ solo porque el hombre de tus sueños es dueño del corporativo, habiendo tantas empresas de la moda en Nueva York…

- ¡Hey! Sí, es cierto que Cooper Anderson dirige el negocio, pero no es únicamente por eso. ¡Es la mejor opción que tengo! No hay competencia para los Anderson. Siempre ha sido mi compañía favorita. – aseguré, dándole otro sorbo a mi café. Rachel me miró, arqueando una ceja con suspicacia. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Quieres que lo diga? ¡Bien! Añoro trabajar para Cooper Anderson, ¿contenta? Yo sueño… no, es más, ¡muero por trabajar en su corporativo!

Por supuesto que esto era una exageración, y ella bien lo sabía. Pero le gustaba molestarme con el hecho de que me gustaba ese hombre.

Rachel rió con ganas, casi derramando su café sobre el sofá. Necesitó de unos cuantos minutos para recuperarse. Incluso había enrojecido por falta de aire. Rodé los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

Sí, era algo escandalosa y dramática, pero… así la amaba.

- No, ya… En serio. – suspiró ella, recobrando el aliento y calmándose milagrosamente. – Me alegro de que hayas conseguido la entrevista, y espero que consigas también el trabajo. ¡Eres el mejor para este empleo! Seguro que te lo dan. – animó, sonriente.

- Gracias, Rach. – sonreí de vuelta, de manera sincera.

- Y… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez puedas acercarte al jefe y ligártelo. – bromeó, con una pequeña risita.

Me aseguré de que ya no había nada en su taza para poder lanzarle un cojín a la cara.

En realidad, mi enamoramiento era más de esos _trágicos imposibles_. No era como si Cooper Anderson fuera a fijarse en mí… además de que dudaba mucho que fuera _gay_.

- ¿Sabes? No entiendo tu masoquismo. – comentó la morena, llevándose una galleta azucarada a la boca. – Quiero decir… ¿por qué fijarse únicamente en Cooper? Hay muchos peces en el mar, Kurt. Podrías encontrar un mejor partido que él.

Bufé, sarcástico.

- ¿Qué puede ser mejor que él? Es como un príncipe, lo tiene todo. ¡No me culpes por amarlo! – me defendí, dejando mi taza ya vacía a un lado.

- ¿No es como diez años más grande que tú?

- ¿Desde cuándo eso importa? – repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Rachel se quedó callada por unos segundos, como sumida en sus pensamientos. La miré con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué me dices de su hermano? – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Quién? ¿Blaine?

- Sí.

- ¡Agh, no! Gracias, pero paso. – hice una ligera mueca.

- ¿Por qué? Es muy guapo, y no es tan mayor.

- ¡Es malvado y arrogante! Sabes como desprecio a los tipos así. Solo de verle la cara se me revuelve el estómago. – dije, negando con la cabeza. – Olvídalo. Blaine Anderson, jamás.

De hecho, Blaine Anderson era el segundo soltero más cotizado y deseado de Nueva York, pero él no me interesaba. No se parecía en absoluto a su hermano, Cooper. Como mencioné, él era arrogante, presuntuoso y engreído. Siempre se mostraba serio y frío con todos, además de que había oído lo grosero y tajante que era con sus empleados. Definitivamente, un hombre como Blaine no me convenía. Y… sí, era tan guapo como su hermano, y él _sí_ era _gay _(o eso decían los rumores), pero… no era mi tipo.

Tal vez no era lo mejor tener un _amor platónico_ como Cooper, de los que es muy poco probable que sean correspondidos; sin embargo, tampoco me hacía infeliz. Al contrario, creo que me servía más como una inspiración, un motivador. Al menos, así lo veía yo.

- Como digas. – suspiró, poniéndose de pie. – Bueno, es algo tarde y los ensayos de la obra me dejaron exhausta. Iré a acostarme.

- De acuerdo.

Rachel se levantó del sofá, llevando su taza a la cocina. Hice lo mismo, ya que no tenía motivos para quedarme ahí. La verdad, yo también estaba algo cansado.

- Descansa, futuro Gerente al mando de _AFE_. – se despidió Rachel, con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

- Rachel, estoy aplicando para asistente ejecutivo, te estás yendo muy lejos. – sonreí, mirando a la chica con diversión.

- ¡Oye, piensa en grande! Estamos en Nueva York, aquí todo puede pasar. – rió, antes de entrar en su alcoba y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiré, con una sarcástica sonrisa ladeada, y me fui a dormir.

Santana aún no llegaba; pero en realidad, no la esperábamos sino hasta altas horas de la noche. Solía tomarse la vida un poco más ligera, permitiéndose ir a fiestas y salir con unos cuantos chicos y chicas. Su conquista del mes era una chica muy simpática que trabajaba con ella, llamada Dani. Era realmente linda.

En fin…

Casi no pude dormir debido a la ansiedad que sentía por la entrevista, y a penas era viernes. Iba a ser un largo fin de semana. Y, en el fondo, temía que el miércoles llegara.


	2. Capítulo 2

Pasé saliva con dificultad.  
>Las manos me temblaban horrores, por lo que tuve que esconderlas entre mis rodillas, a modo de calmarlas un poco. Mecía los pies de atrás hacia adelante, con nerviosismo.<p>

La sala de espera de _"Anderson Fashion Enterprises"_ era aún más aterradora que la morgue.

Suspiré, intentando calmar mis alterados e histéricos nervios.

"_Todo saldrá bien, Kurt. Respira. Todo saldrá bien."_ – me decía una y otra vez, sin poder evitar sentirme aterrado.

El reloj de pared emitía un vago '_tic_-_tac'_, que retumbaba en mis oídos, torturándome con cada segundo que pasaba. Frente a mí, a unos dos metros de distancia que dividían el pasillo, se encontraba un escritorio de madera teñida de negro, bien pulido, detrás del que estaba sentada una chica de cabello castaño y lacio, vestida con una elegante blusa blanca de botones, una falda negra arriba de la rodilla y zapatos de tacón. Era el atuendo estereotípico de una secretaria. Tecleaba en su computador a una velocidad impresionante, mientras parecía copiar unos archivos que tenía abiertos sobre el escritorio, absorta en su labor.

Miré a mi alrededor. Las oficinas estaban enmarcadas por pulcras paredes de cristal, detrás de las cuales se podía ver a la gente trabajando, ocupada en sus asuntos. La decoración era muy bonita y lujosa, aunque poco ostentosa; se limitaba a unas cuantas macetas de diseños originales en las esquinas, cuadros modernos pintados por artistas de talla reconocida colgaban de las paredes; el alfombrado era de color vino.

Estaba más que nervioso. Mordía mi labio internamente, esperando con impaciencia a que me llamaran.

Solté un suspiro, repasando con la mirada mi propio atuendo. Parecía estar todo en orden, mis zapatos seguían lustrosos, mi ropa impecable, y mi cabello perfectamente peinado.

El sonido del teléfono de escritorio me hizo volver mi atención de vuelta a la secretaria.

- ¿Sí, señor? – habló, con voz templada. – Por supuesto, en seguida lo hago pasar. – colgó.

Sus ojos cafés se posaron en mí con amabilidad.

- Señor Hummel, lo esperan en la oficina del Señor Anderson. – me avisó, con una sonrisa gentil. Le devolví el gesto, levantándome de mi asiento casi de un salto. Asentí, tragando saliva. Se me había formado un espantoso nudo en la garganta, que me era difícil disolver. Sentía que las piernas me temblaban. – Suerte. – me deseó, con una mirada sincera.

- Gracias. – alcancé a articular, encaminándome a donde me había sido indicado.

El pasillo me resultó eterno. Me quedé petrificado frente a la puerta, vacilando.

- Adelante. Está abierto. – escuché decir a una voz masculina.

Inspiré hondo, recordándome quién era y a qué venía, retomando un poco la seguridad en mí. Empujé suavemente la puerta, que efectivamente, estaba abierta. Me asomé al interior, dando un par de pasos más allá del umbral, con la barbilla en alto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desembocado una vez que lo tuve ahí, frente a mí, sintiendo que me faltaba el aliento.

Estaba inclinado sorbe su escritorio, sentado en su silla, revisando un papeleo con certero interés. Su cabello caía grácilmente sobre su frente, cubriendo parte de su cara.  
>Alzó la vista, permitiéndome sumergirme en aquellos preciosos ojos acuosos que tanto me hacían alucinar. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, con genuino encanto. Se incorporó.<p>

- Tú debes ser Kurt Hummel. – su voz era sumamente encantadora.

- S-Sí, señor Anderson. – asentí, torpemente, de pronto sintiendo que mi aplomo se iba a la basura, degustando el pronunciar su apellido. Me acerqué un poco más, extendiendo mi mano hacia él. – Es un placer.

Estrechó mi mano con firmeza, haciéndome estremecer el cálido contacto de su piel morena.

- Por favor, tome asiento. – invitó, volviendo a su propia silla tras el elegante escritorio. Obedecí, sentándome frente a él. – He leído su currículo, señor Hummel, y me parece bastante interesante. – comentó, alineando unos papeles sobre su escritorio. – ¿Es cierto que trabajó usted para _Vogue_?

- Así es. – asentí, removiendo mis manos sobre mi regazo. – Trabajé con ellos por una temporada.

- Y, ¿puedo saber por qué dejó el trabajo? ¿O fue un despido?

- No, yo… Renuncié. – dije, sin poder concentrarme al tener tal belleza frente a mis ojos. Parpadeé un poco, mirando a un punto fijo sobre su cabeza, para no distraerme más. – Lo dejé porque mis exigencias laborales estaban excediendo los límites del contrato, y no podía realizar un esfuerzo no establecido.

- Entiendo, y me parece bastante justo. – asintió, mirándome con una sonrisa amable. – Le garantizo que eso no sucederá aquí, señor Hummel. En "_Anderson Fashion Enterprises"_ respetamos su contrato íntegramente, ya que es un tratado de confianza para con nuestros empleados, y le garantizamos el pago debido de su trabajo.

- Estoy consciente de ello. – sonreí ligeramente, sin poder evitar perderme en esos ojos verdosos.

- ¡Perfecto! – apremió, con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa. – Entonces, ¿le parece bien si comenzamos a tratar los asuntos del contrato, señor Hummel?

- Sería un placer. – asentí, sonriendo igualmente.

Minutos más tarde, salía de la elegante oficina de Cooper Anderson, con los nervios a flor de piel y un curioso hormigueo en el estómago. Sentía que levitaba.

La secretaria del señor Anderson, la señorita Motta, me invitó un café cuando hube terminado mi pequeña entrevista. Era una chica muy amable, y me cayó bien desde el inicio. Acepté el café, gustoso, y me puse a platicar con ella un rato mientras no tenía ningún trabajo urgente que hacer para su jefe.

Estábamos riendo por un comentario cómico que había hecho, cuando algo captó mi atención al otro extremo del pasillo. Una figura masculina caminaba con paso ágil y seguro en nuestra dirección. Me volví hacia él, más por reflejo que por mero interés.

Ahí estaba él. El tan famoso, exitoso y codiciado Blaine Anderson. Vestía un elegante y fino traje azul marino, visiblemente de alta costura, bastante formal y presentable, con una corbata de color vino y mocasines. Su cabello, oscuro y rizado, estaba perfectamente acomodado gracias a una notable capa de gel que lo cubría.

Me escrutó con la mirada, evaluándome de pies a cabeza; sus tupidas cejas triangulares se arqueaban ligeramente sobre aquellos cautivadores ojos miel, con aires críticos.

- Señorita Motta, ¿me haría el favor de avisarle a mi hermano que he venido a hablar con él? – pidió el hombre de voz profunda y aterciopelada, sin apartar su intensa mirada de mí.

- En seguida se lo hago saber, señor Anderson. – asintió la castaña, dejando de lado su taza de café y volviendo a la seriedad de su trabajo. – Permítame un segundo.

La secretaria se volvió en su escritorio, telefoneando a su solicitado jefe para informarle de la visita del moreno.

Yo me limité a desviar la mirada, sintiendo que el estómago se me hacía nudos de solo tenerlo ahí, frente a mí, en persona. Habría jurado que era más alto, pero estando así, cara a cara, me parecía incluso de menor estatura que yo.

Sin embargo, era mucho más guapo que en las fotos de las revistas de negocios. Su tez bronceada acentuaba el color de sus ojos, al igual que aquél color tan favorecedor que portaba en su atuendo. Sus hombros eran estrechos, pero firmes, y tenía un porte impresionante.

Me dediqué a apreciar el alfombrado del lugar, así como la decoración de las paredes, rehusándome a mirarlo a la cara. Aún sentía el peso de sus ojos ferozmente sobre mí, como si tratara de devorarme con la mirada.

- Blaine Anderson. – oí su voz, nuevamente. Me sorprendió oírlo pronunciar su propio nombre, por lo que me volví hacia él.

Extendía su mano hacia mí, con un gesto mucho más amable del que me habría imaginado. Una sonrisa jugaba en las comisuras de sus labios carnosos. Me tomó un segundo comprender que se dirigía a mí, se estaba presentando formalmente. Con el rubor ascendiendo a mis mejillas, respondí al saludo, estrechando tímidamente su mano. El tacto de su piel era cálido y firme, que me hizo estremecer.

- Kurt Hummel. – respondí, con una ligera sonrisa, más por cortesía que por gusto.

- Es un placer, señor Hummel. – dijo entonces, permitiéndose hacer más notoria la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Lo mismo digo. – mentí.

_Si tan solo supieras…_

Afortunadamente, la señorita Motta intervino en nuestro incómodo encuentro. ¿Por qué diablos se había presentado conmigo? ¿Qué, acaso le gustaba conocer a sus nuevas víctimas antes de tratarlas como gusanos inferiores?

- Señor, su hermano lo espera en su oficina. – habló, con su voz atiplada.

- Muchas gracias, Sugar. – sonrió Blaine, un gesto evidentemente forzado. Me dirigió una última mirada, con una chispa de _no sé qué_ en sus ojos que me hizo temblar. – Espero verlo pronto por aquí, señor Hummel. – dijo, antes de alejarse por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Cooper.

Torcí el gesto, una vez que se fue, gruñendo por lo bajo. Ese hombre no me agradaba. Era tan… arrogante.

Sugar Motta me dedicó una sonrisa amable, entre empática y de disculpas. Me despedí de ella con agradecimiento, luego de que prometiera llamarme pronto para que pasara a recoger mis horarios de trabajo y que entregara el resto de mi papeleo.

Así, salí del imponente edificio perteneciente a "_AFE"_, y tomé un taxi al café que quedaba a unas cuadras de nuestro departamento, donde había acordado verme con Rachel para platicar.

Llegué ahí al cabo de veinte minutos, con una tonta sonrisa soñadora en la cara. En todo el trayecto que recorrí en el transporte, no había podido dejar de pensar en Cooper Anderson. Al fin lo había conocido en persona, y era mil veces más guapo y encantador de lo que había imaginado. El vívido recuerdo de su cabello cayendo grácilmente sobre su frente, y siendo apartado con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, el divino color de sus ojos pestañosos, que me miraban con tanta amabilidad y calidez que casi me sentía halagado, esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya que hacía suspirar a cualquiera. Cooper Anderson era lo más cercano a un príncipe de _Disney_ que existía en este mundo. Y estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

- ¡Ahí estás, Kurt! – chilló Rachel, con un efusivo saludo, estrujándome entre sus brazos, aturdiéndome.

- Rachel… no respiro… – balbuceé, viéndome atrapado entre aquel abrazo tan asfixiante. La castaña soltó una risita y me soltó.

- Lo siento. Estoy muy emocionada. ¡Ven, dime! ¡Cuéntame cómo te ha ido! – decía, exuberantemente, mientras me arrastraba a su mesa y me sentaba en la silla frente a ella. – ¿Conociste a Cooper Anderson? ¿Es igual de guapo en persona? ¿Conseguiste el empleo? ¿Trabajarás como asistente personal de Cooper Anderson? ¿De verdad? ¡Habla ya, de una vez, Kurt Hummel!

- Bueno, hablaría si tan solo me permitieras hacerlo. – reí, recibiendo una sonrisa divertida y un poco apenada de parte de mi amiga. – Bueno, creo que me fue bien… Yo… - la miré, mordiendo mi labio. - ¡Conseguí el trabajo!

Rachel soltó un gritito de emoción, logrando captar la mirada de todos en la cafetería. Se lanzó a mis brazos, sin importarle que había una mesa de por medio. Yo solo podía reír, divertido ante la efusividad de Rachel; si no la conociera de tantos años, seguramente estaría terriblemente abrumado por su alocada personalidad, pero… ya me he acostumbrado a ella. Y la quiero muchísimo.

- ¡Qué gusto me da por ti, Kurt! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! – felicitó, sin soltarme, entonando eso a mi oído (ya que su cara daba a mi costado, sobre el hombro), con suma alegría en su voz. – En verdad… ¡Santo Cielo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Trabajarás para _AFE_, tal como siempre soñaste! ¡Eso es maravilloso, Kurt!

- Lo sé, estoy realmente emocionado. – sonreí, sin poder ocultar mi propia alegría.

- ¡Trabajarás para Cooper Anderson! – chilló, con picardía y complicidad. – Ahora, vamos, háblame de él.

- Pues, no es igual de guapo que en las fotografías o en la televisión, – comenté. – ¡es muchísimo más apuesto aún en persona! ¡Dios! Deberías de verlo, Rachel, es como un príncipe. No lo sé, es encantador. – suspiré, recargando mi barbilla sobre la mano, apoyando el codo en la mesa. – Creo que me volví a enamorar de él.

- ¡Uuuuuuy! – sonrió la morena, dándome una palmadita en el brazo, juguetonamente. – ¿Fue él quien te entrevistó?

- Personalmente. – asentí, con orgullo.

- Bueno, eso es asombroso. Ahora sabe quién será su sexy y adorable asistente personal. – rió, con un guiño travieso.

Rodé los ojos, dándole ahora una palmadita a ella en el brazo, con diversión. La verdad, ni yo mismo me la podía creer. Mi vida iba a ser tan distinta a partir de ahora; iba a cumplir mi sueño de trabajar para una de las más grandes e importantes empresas de la moda en Nueva York, y para colmar las ventajas de todo eso, trabajaría como asistente del hombre más atractivo del mundo.

¡Nada podía ser mejor!


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Argh! Otro estúpido y fastidioso día.

Llegué temprano, como siempre. No tenía motivos para quedarme holgazaneando en casa, y era mejor ponerse a trabajar desde las primeras horas del día. Se hacía más productivo. Así era como se mantenía la empresa en la cúspide.

"_Anderson Fashion Enterprises"_. Sí, el nombre suena un poco ridículo, a mi parecer. Pero, ¡qué diablos! Me gusta. Lleva mi apellido, así que está bien.

La idea fue originalmente de Cooper; él, siendo el mayor, heredó directamente la compañía, pero apenas estuve en edad y terminé mi carrera, las acciones y los derechos sobre ésta se dividieron entre los dos. Había sido de posesión de nuestra familia desde que mi abuelo era joven.

Así que, sí; prácticamente, nací en _cuna de oro_. Nunca pasé necesidades, ni ninguna molestia, tuve una excelente educación en las mejores escuelas de Nueva York, no tuve que aplicar para el trabajo de jefe, ya era mío por derecho natural.

Estacioné mi flamante _Audi r8 Spyder_ negro en el aparcamiento del edificio, para luego tomar el ascensor hasta el último piso.  
>Así lo habíamos decidido, nuestras oficinas principales estarían en el último piso – uno, porque eran las más importantes, obviamente; y dos, porque tenía una magnífica vista de la ciudad. Claro, no es que haya nada maravilloso o extraordinario en Nueva York, pero era emocionante verlo todo desde tal altura. "<em>Anderson Fashion Enterprises<em>" era de los edificios más altos de la ciudad – claro, no se comparaba con el Empire States, pero era impresionante.

Subí a mi oficina, recorriendo el pasillo triunfalmente mientras los empleados llegaban como bombardeo a mi alrededor, informándome sobre todas las novedades y estadísticas del día.

Yo solo asentía y les pedía que se retiraran y siguieran con lo suyo.

Adoraba tener el poder. Se sentía de maravilla. Te hacía sentir más grande que toda esa bola de pelagatos que me rodeaban. Yo era alguien importante. Yo era el dueño de todo eso. ¡Yo soy Blaine Anderson, por el amor de Merlín! Soy el hombre más codiciado y cotizado de Nueva York, así como uno de los empresarios ejecutivos más poderosos del país. Lo tenía todo, o eso creía. Al menos, todo lo que necesitaba. El dinero era la base fundamental de todo en esta vida.

Yo no era un tipo que mantuviera relaciones serias. No tenía una "_pareja_", como tal. Solo sexo casual de vez en cuando, cuando me encontraba aburrido. Generalmente, el trabajo lo era todo para mí. Y la música. Cuando tenía el día libre, prefería quedarme en casa junto a mi piano y mi guitarra que salir a emborracharme por ahí con mis socios.  
>Y digo socios, porque no tenía <em>amigos<em> como tales. Me parecían una pérdida de tiempo. No los necesitaba; la gente no era sincera en estos días.

Cuando eres así de rico y poderoso, las personas dejan de acercarse a ti por quien eres o por cómo eres, solo les importa lo que tengas. Y lo que puedan obtener de ti. Lo que menos necesitaba era un montón de lame botas convenencieros. Estaba bien con mi tranquila soledad.

Después de todo, en esta vida solo se está para disfrutar de lo que se tiene, ¿no es así?

Entré en mi oficina, seguido por mi incondicional socio y confidente – lo más cercano a un _amigo_ que tenía –: Sebastian Smythe.  
>Cerró la puerta tras de sí.<p>

- ¿Qué tal su mañana, Sr. Anderson? – sonrió el ojiverde, entrando con una carpeta llena de papeles bajo el brazo.

Me senté en mi escritorio, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica.

- La misma mierda de siempre.

- Imaginé que dirías eso. – respondió, con humor.

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, colocando la carpeta sobre la mesa, sin esperar ninguna invitación. No la requería, era algo que ambos sabíamos. Nuestra relación era lo suficientemente íntima como para que se tomara tales libertades.

- ¿Qué tienes para mí, Sebastian? – pregunté, mirando el papeleo.

- Son solo algunos contratos recientes que hemos realizado con las nuevas compañías. Se compraron parte de las acciones de _NYStyle_. – anunció, deslizando la carpeta sobre el escritorio para dejarla justo frente a mí.

La tomé y hojeé los documentos, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quién dio la orden? – mascullé, mirando los contratos con ojo crítico.

- Cooper.

Asentí, leyendo las letras pequeñas de cada una de las hojas de los archivos que me estaba mostrando. Parecía una buena inversión. Muchas de las compañías que estaban firmando contrato con nosotros eran emprendedoras, novatas, y nos vendían parte de sus acciones para garantizar un buen desempeño y su éxito. Lo cual, por supuesto que tendrían. Y nosotros ganábamos mucho con ello.

- Bien. – murmuré, devolviéndole los papeles en la carpeta negra. – Mándale los documentos a Wes para que los analice.

- Ya lo hice, señor. – dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? – arqueé una ceja, mirándolo divertido. – Estás muy diligente este día, Sebastian.

- Bueno, pensaba que si terminábamos temprano el trabajo, podíamos ir a tomar algo por ahí. – me sugirió, restándole importancia.

Le sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Ya veo. – asentí, relamiendo mis labios provocativamente, ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en mi compañero. Sin embargo, me sonrió con esa típica seducción Smythe. – Entonces, espero que no haya mucho que hacer hoy. De verdad tengo ganas de un trago. La semana ha sido estresante debido a las pérdidas de nuestra última inversión.

Esto último lo dije con una mueca, apretando los puños sobre la mesa. Solté un gruñido. Odiaba eso. Las cosas no solían salir mal para mí, en mi empresa no se podían dar el lujo de cometer un solo error, por más minúsculo que fuera.

Quizás fue todo gracias al exceso de confianza y credulidad de mi _querido_ hermano, Cooper. Era un magnífico empresario, como yo, por supuesto. Nos habíamos ganado este éxito a pulso, con trabajo duro – relativamente hablando. Pero, a veces se le podían escapar cosas vitales para mantener la empresa invicta y funcional.

Él, que tenía una novia tan hermosa y deseable como una supermodelo, y una vida social mucho más activa que la mía, se permitía descuidar de vez en cuando su labor por no dejar de lado sus propios placeres.

Pero a mí me importaba una mierda todo eso. Por tanto, me enojaba que no pusiera la misma dedicación que yo al trabajo. Era yo quien tenía que enmendarlo siempre cada vez que un detalle no resultaba o no funcionaba de acuerdo a lo planeado. Aunque, bueno, no me quejaba.

Para eso ganaba casi un millón cada hora.

Sebastian posó su mano sobre la mía, a modo de consuelo.

- Calma, Blaine. Ya se solucionó eso. – dijo, con su deslumbrante sonrisa. – Ya verás que unas cuantas copas pueden ayudar a eliminar la tensión.

Sonreí de vuelta.

Entonces, otro detalle vino a mi memoria.

- ¿Qué hay del nuevo aspirante a Asistente de Diseño Gráfico? – le pregunté, con curiosidad. – ¿Llegó ya para la entrevista?

- Sí, señor. Me parece que está siendo entrevistado por Cooper en estos momentos.

- Bien. Me gustaría echarle un vistazo, y aprovechar para discutir con mi hermano sobre las nuevas inversiones. – suspiré, levantándome de mi asiento.

- De acuerdo. ¿Hay algo más que necesites que haga por ti, Blaine? – inquirió Sebastian, tomando la carpeta de los documentos y levantándose igualmente de su silla.

- Mmm… Ahora que lo mencionas… Quiero que Thad investigue el expediente completo del nuevo asistente, solo para estar seguros. Me gusta saber en qué clase de persona estoy confiando el trabajo. – ordené.

- En seguida, señor Anderson. – asintió el castaño, encaminándose a la salida.

Antes de que siquiera tocara la manija de la puerta, lo detuve de la corbata, tirando de él con gentileza para que se volviera a mí. Me acerqué peligrosamente a él, mirándolo con deseo. Mordí mi labio.

- Y ponte algo _sexy_ para esta noche. Estoy de buen humor hoy. – le susurré, con voz provocativamente ronca.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro pecoso de Sebastian, quien me guiño un ojo y salió de mi oficina.

Minutos más tarde, ya me encontraba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Cooper, que se encontraba del otro lado del vestíbulo.

De verdad necesitaba hablar con él sobre los contratos de inversión. Me parecía buena idea haber hecho trato con _NYStyle_, pero me enfurecía saber que no lo había consultado conmigo antes. ¡¿Qué carajos estaba pensando?! ¡Ambos éramos dueños de este negocio! Merecía saberlo antes de que tomara cualquier decisión; podría haber cometido una estupidez.

Antes de llegar al escritorio de la secretaria de Cooper, hubo algo que llamó mi curiosidad. Un sonido, musical y tintineante. Una risa. Miré con atención.

Frente al escritorio de la señorita Motta, se encontraba un muchacho. Lucía joven, no más de veintidós, posiblemente. Vestía con refinado gusto de la moda: camisa de un blanco inmaculado bajo un llamativo traje de color rey, que acentuaba la perfecta palidez de su piel – se asemejaba bastante a la porcelana, tersa y lisa, sin ninguna imperfección – un pañuelo púrpura sobresalía ligeramente del bolsillo superior de su caso, ceñido delicadamente a su bien torneado cuerpo. Piernas largas y esbeltas; mocasines de piel color azul marino. Su cabello era castaño, como el caramelo, estilizado y bien peinado sobre su cabeza, sin dejar un solo cabello fuera, pero no parecía portar el más mínimo rastro de gel – cosa a lo que yo era aficionado y devoto. Su perfil era grácil, singular, respingado. Sus orejas tenían un adorable aspecto élfico, y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un tenue rosado.

Al instante, notaron mi presencia, y ambos se volvieron hacia mí. Fue entonces que pude apreciar el maravilloso y deslumbrante color de sus ojos. Era un azul, un azul eléctrico, chispeante, arrebatador.

Me miró con asombro, casi con incredulidad. Se quedó callado, pero sin privarme de su fascinante mirada. Sin embargo, me dirigí a la secretaria.

- Señorita Motta, ¿me haría el favor de avisarle a mi hermano que he venido a hablar con él?

- En seguida se lo hago saber, señor Anderson. – asintió la castaña, dejando de lado la taza de café que tenía en mano y volviendo a la seriedad de su trabajo. – Permítame un segundo.

Se volvió a su escritorio y tomó el teléfono, marcando el número de la oficina de Cooper con disimulado apuro.

Noté que el chico desviaba la mirada hacia la habitación, como si quisiera evitar mi mirada. Era apenas más alto que yo, por escasos centímetros, pero su rostro irradiaba inocencia. Sonreí para mis adentros. Era un niño verdaderamente hermoso.

Di un paso en su dirección, sin vacilar. Extendí mi mano hacia él, como cortesía obligada, para presentarme, aunque estaba más que seguro de que sabía quién era yo.

- Blaine Anderson. – dije, permitiéndome agregar un tono un poco más profundo y seductor en mi voz.

Logré lo que buscaba. Sus ojos volvieron a mí.  
>Ahora que me encontraba más cerca, pude distinguir que no era un simple azul el que coloreaba su mirada; habían exquisitas vetas verdes en ellos, que se distinguían a la luz, tornando su mirada en distintas tonalidades, todas impresionantes. Sus ojos estaban bordeados de finas y rizadas pestañas.<p>

Me miró, perplejo y aparentemente desconcertado ante el hecho de que estuviera hablando con él. Intenté disimular la sonrisa que luchaba por escaparse en mis labios. El rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas en un suave tono carmesí, aún más adorable que el anterior.

Casi con temor, me devolvió el apretón de manos. Su piel era tan suave y sedosa que por un segundo, sentí el deseo de acariciarla completamente. ¿Sería igual de blanca y perfecta en todo su cuerpo? Era algo que estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

- Kurt Hummel. – murmuró en respuesta, con una voz melodiosa y dulce. Me sonrió ligeramente, con amabilidad.

_Kurt_, repetí en mi cabeza, haciendo una permanente nota mental. Bonito nombre, muy bonito. Como él.

- Es un placer, señor Hummel. – repuse con sinceridad, ensanchando la sonrisa en mis labios apenas perceptiblemente.

- Lo mismo digo.

Por desgracia, la señorita Motta irrumpió en nuestro espléndido encuentro.

- Señor, su hermano lo espera en su oficina. – habló, con su voz atiplada.

- Muchas gracias, Sugar. – le sonreí de forma forzada. Dirigí a Kurt una última mirada, empleando mis innegables dotes seductores. Casi pude verlo estremecerse. – Espero verlo pronto por aquí, señor Hummel.

Me retiré rumbo a la oficina de Cooper, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Oh, ya deseaba ver a ese chico por aquí! Me iba a divertir mucho con eso.  
>Sin duda alguna, lo había impresionado. Esto iba a ser sencillo, aunque no daba el perfil de ser un chico fácil de conquistar. Pero, nadie podía resistirse a los encantos de un Anderson.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4

Pisar de nuevo los alfombrados suelos del "_AFE_" me parecía una fantasía. No había podido conciliar el sueño de manera debida, me había parecido que habían transcurrido meses en vez de horas desde la última vez que estuve allí, en tan lujoso e imponente edificio.

Tomé el ascensor directamente al último piso, en donde se encontraban las oficinas principales. En el transcurso, miré mi reloj con impaciencia. Estaba a tiempo, puntual a la hora acordada.

El ascensor hizo una rápida escala en el décimo piso, en el que entró a la carrera otro chico.  
>No lucía mucho mayor que yo – probablemente tendría unos veinticinco años, como mucho – ni tampoco era más alto, incluso un par de centímetros por debajo de mi estatura, me atrevería a decir. Era delgado, portaba un traje como todos, con una corbata rayada y calzado lustroso. Cargaba bajo el brazo con una carpeta negra, llena de algún papeleo. Su cabello era una corta maraña castaña, desaliñado de una manera jovial y fresca, sin parecer demasiado informal. Por su tez – de un bronceado natural – y sus rasgos, se podía deducir que tenía ascendencia latina. Sus labios eran gruesos y rosados, y un hoyuelo decoraba su barbilla cuadrada. Unos inmensos ojos avellana fueron los que me devolvieron la mirada.<p>

- Buen día. – saludó afablemente con una radiante sonrisa. Su voz era profunda, sin embargo, denotaba alegría y calidez.

- Buen día. – respondí, sonriéndole de vuelta con total amabilidad.

- Eres nuevo aquí, ¿no es cierto? – inquirió, echándome un fugaz vistazo. – Soy Thad Harwood. – se presentó, antes de que pudiese responderle, tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Le devolví el apretón, con un asentimiento.

- Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto. – expresé. – Sí, me acaban de dar el puesto de Asistente personal de Diseño Gráfico.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Felicitaciones! – dijo con sinceridad.

- Gracias. ¿Tú en qué departamento trabajas? – quise saber.

- Estoy en el área de Informática de la compañía.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Eso suena interesante. – comenté.

- Sí, bueno, es como cualquier trabajo. Tedioso, aunque tiene sus momentos. – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, riendo entre dientes.

Sonreí divertido; aunque, siendo franco, dudaba que en mi caso pudiera llegar a aburrirme del trabajo, más aún cuando estaría junto al magnífico Cooper Anderson la mayor parte del tiempo.

¡Oh, Cooper! ¿Cómo soportaría estar tanto tiempo a su lado sin mirarle embobado como adolescente enamorado? Era algo en lo que tendría que trabajar.

Cuando finalmente las puertas metálicas se abrieron, invitándome a salir del elevador, sentí que mis piernas no respondían. Inspiré hondo, recobrando la valentía en mí.

Al parecer, Thad notó mi vacilación y me dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

- Tranquilo. Ya verás que te irá muy bien. – me animó. – Yo tengo que entregarle éstos papeles al jefe, pero espero verte luego, si tengo la ocasión. Ha sido un placer, Kurt. ¡Suerte! – me deseó, antes de salir del ascensor con pasos ágiles.

- Gracias. Lo mismo digo.

Lo imité y salí del elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Ese chico, Thad, me había dejado una buena impresión. Parecía bastante agradable, y había sido amable conmigo, tal como la secretaria de Cooper. Quizás podría entablar algún tipo de relación amistosa con esos dos, y así no me sentiría tan sólo o perdido en aquella perturbadoramente grande empresa.

Pero una vez que Thad se había ido, el nerviosismo volvía a mí como una puñalada por la espalda.

Intenté no prestar atención ni a mis estúpidos temores ni a las miradas que había comenzado a recibir de la gente que transitaba por el pasillo, aparentemente en sus asuntos, y me dirigí al escritorio de la señorita Motta. Tal como había quedado acordado.

Sugar Motta se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, tal como le había visto la última vez, tecleando rápidamente en la computadora. Su vestuario no había cambiado mucho, salvo que en ésta ocasión, la blusa que portaba era de un color azul cielo, y un broche le detenía un buen mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja.

Al verme llegar, me sonrió.

- Buen día, señor Hummel.

- Buen día, Sugar. – le devolví la sonrisa, con un toque de nerviosismo.

- Aquí está tu horario, los calendarios de éste mes y de los próximos, tu tarjeta de acceso y la llave de tu nueva oficina. También vienen incluidos algunos pocos formularios a llenar, así como tu ficha de asistencia. – enlistó, mientras me entregaba un par de folders y carpetas, junto con la tarjeta mencionada. – Ah, y esto. – dijo, sacando una caja pequeña y depositándola sobre el montón de cosas que llevaba en las manos. – Este es tu nuevo celular, de uso exclusivo para la empresa o alguna emergencia. Tiene guardados algunos números estándar, y la memoria está completamente disponible para ti. Contiene sus respectivos audífonos, manos libres, y todos esos aditamentos. – indicó, con una sonrisa. – Tu oficina está por allá, junto a la oficina del señor Anderson, de modo que si necesita cualquier cosa, estarás cerca. Los baños están al final del pasillo, por si lo preguntabas, y del otro lado están las cafeteras. Si necesitas algo más, cualquier cosa, puedes comunicarte conmigo a través del teléfono fijo que hay en tu oficina. Aquí está la lista con los números de las distintas oficinas y departamentos. – me entregó otra hoja más. – Puedes añadir alguna pertenencia tuya a tu oficina, si lo deseas.

- Gracias. – asentí, intentando retener toda esa información en mi cabeza.

- Fue un placer. Hazme saber si necesitas algo más. – me dijo con cortesía.

- Seguro.

Tomé las cosas que me había entregado la secretaria y me encaminé a mi nueva oficina, que efectivamente estaba justo al lado de la de Cooper.

No podía creerme esto. Estaba más que emocionado, y nervioso.

La tarjeta de acceso servía igualmente como llave, lo que era una ventaja. Pasé el montonal de cosas a un solo brazo, para así podérmelas arreglar y conseguir deslizar la tarjeta por la ranura del picaporte para abrir la puerta.

- Permíteme ayudarte. – intervino una voz a mi costado.

Me volví para comprobar que a quien se dirigían era a mí. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de complexión atlética. Portaba un fino traje gris oscuro en conjunto con una corbata plateada.

Alcé la mirada hacia él, que me sobrepasaba por varios centímetros. Era realmente guapo. De tez ligeramente bronceada y rasgos etéreos. Su cabello era castaño claro, bien acomodado sobre su cabeza, de aspecto sedoso y brillante. Sus labios finos se curvaban en una encantadora sonrisa. De grácil nariz respingada, sobre la que se esparcían unas disimuladas pecas, extendiéndose de manera irregular por sus mejillas. Y sus ojos eran realmente magníficos; la forma almendrada y el brillante color verde el iris les daba un aspecto felino, hechizante.

Antes de que pudiese responder, sus manos ágiles ya estaban retirando con cautela y amabilidad el montón de cosas que llevaba sobre el brazo. Le devolví la sonrisa con timidez.

- Muchas gracias. – le dije con sinceridad.

- Descuida. – su sonrisa se amplió, presumiendo una dentadura perfecta. – Tú debes ser Hummel, ¿me equivoco?

Deslicé la tarjeta rápidamente por la ranura, abriéndose la puerta con un leve _clic_. Me apresuré a abrir la puerta de par en par, permitiéndole el paso al interior con un ademán de cortesía.

El chico no puso objeción alguna y entró, con un breve asentimiento como respuesta a mi gesto. Depositó el material sobre mi ahora nuevo escritorio, volviéndose nuevamente a mí.

- Kurt Hummel, en efecto. – le tendí mi mano, y él la estrechó gustoso.

- Un placer conocerte en persona, Kurt. Soy Sebastian Smythe, trabajo en éste piso. – se presentó el castaño, liberando mi mano segundos más tarde. – Bienvenido abordo.

- Gracias. – sonreí. – Y gracias por la ayuda, de verdad.

- No fue nada. La gente no simpatiza tan rápido con los nuevos por aquí, pero no es algo que deba preocuparte.

La sonrisa radiante prevalecía en el jovial y atractivo rostro de Sebastian Smythe – aunque, claro, nunca tan guapo y encantador como Cooper. Asentí, y me permití echar un rápido vistazo alrededor.

La oficina era espaciosa, con un gran ventanal que daba una bonita vista a la ciudad, el escritorio estaba perfectamente pulido y prometía ser de fino material. Las paredes permanecían blancas y pulcras, pero bien podría adornar el espacio un poco más tarde.

Suspiré, sintiendo un curioso cosquilleo en mi estómago debido a la emoción. Todo esto me parecía un sueño. Y lo era, solo que ahora se había vuelto realidad para mí.

- ¿Te gusta? – intervino Sebastian, sonriente.

- Es lindo. – respondí, sonriendo igualmente. – Creo que me acostumbraré pronto.

- Eso espero.

El más alto echó una ojeada a la oficina también, para luego reparar nuevamente en la pila de cosas que había sobre mi escritorio. Miró su reloj de mano – que tenía todo el aspecto de ser carísimo.

- Oh, bueno… Lamento tener que dejarte tan pronto, Kurt. – suspiró, con una agraciada sonrisa ladeada. – No quiero quitarte tu tiempo. Veo que estarás un poco ocupado con todo eso. – hizo un gesto, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección al escritorio, señalando todo el papeleo y objetos que debía organizar.

- Cierto. Tampoco quisiera ocuparte más. Gracias, otra vez.

Sebastian sonrió.

- Estaremos viéndonos seguido por aquí, Kurt. – me dijo, dedicándome un coqueto guiño antes de salir por la puerta, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

El rubor golpeó mis mejillas, junto con una risa divertida que proferí entre dientes.

No podía negar que era un tipo encantador. Y me sorprendía lo rápido que de hecho había conseguido "amistades". Al menos, eso me hacía ver que aún quedaba gente amable en este frío mundo de los negocios.

Yo no era del tipo pesimista, en sí, por lo que prefería alejar todos los pensamientos negativos sobre lo que pudiese avecinarse para mí en mi nuevo empleo como Asistente personal de Diseño Gráfico de Cooper Anderson.

Este trabajo – independientemente de mis obligaciones como Asistente de Diseño, y de mi maravilloso jefe – no podría ser tan malo.

Aunque, podría no estar en lo correcto.


	5. Capítulo 5

- Y, ¿ya saben entonces qué va a ser?

Caminaba rumbo a mi oficina como todas las mañanas, Smythe iba a mi lado, dándome los últimos reportes respecto a los negocios. Hice un gesto con la mano a uno de los empleados, indicándole que se apartara de mi camino. De inmediato, el sujeto se introdujo en su oficina, sin decir nada, más bien con una mirada apenada.

- Sí, señor Anderson. – respondió el castaño. – La señorita Fabray llamó temprano y me informó sobre los resultados del ultrasonido. Será una niña.

- Me alegro por ella. – dije a la ligera.

Abrí la puerta de mi preciosa oficina ejecutiva y entré, sin esperar a que Sebastian hiciera lo mismo – aunque era más que evidente que así fue, puesto que me seguía de cerca. El ojiverde cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio, acomodando algunos papeles que se hallaban sobre éste. Sebastian tomó asiento frente a mí.

- ¿Llamaste a la agencia?

- No, señor. Dijiste que lo harías tú mismo.

- ¿Y pensaste que hablaba en serio? – bufé. – Sabes bien que estoy muy ocupado para esas cosas, Smythe.

- Bueno, tampoco soy tu secretaria. – repuso a la defensiva, frunciendo el ceño.

Reí entre dientes, sarcástico.

- Lo serás hasta que me consigas a la suplente. Quinn estará cerca de un año incapacitada, teniendo en cuenta que faltan cuatro meses para el parto.

Sebastian refunfuñó algo entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no lo entendiera.

- Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? – arqueé una ceja en su dirección. – Te recuerdo que puedo echarte en cualquier momento. Además, ¿no eras tú el que tanto insistía en esta fantasía de Jefe-Secretaria? – dije con humor.

Smythe bufo, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro pecoso.

- Bien, lo haré. Llamaré a esa estúpida agencia hoy mismo, y les diré que es urgente. ¿Contento?

- Lo estaría más si cuidaras tu tono.

- Lo siento, jefe. – Sebastian sonrió.

Rodeé los ojos. Me permití sentarme en mi cómoda silla, reposando los codos sobre los descansabrazos. Ladeé mi cabeza ligeramente, pensativo. Sebastian me lanzó una mirada inquisidora, aguardando a que dijera cualquier cosa.

- ¿Dices que conociste al nuevo asistente de mi hermano? – pregunté, procurando sonar casual.

Realmente, moría de la curiosidad por saber más cosas sobre ese chico. Conocerlo mejor era sinónimo de una mayor oportunidad de tenerlo en mi cama.

- Sí, me lo encontré ayer mientras recibía su nueva oficina. – dijo el castaño, sonriendo al evocar el recuerdo. – Es una lindura, francamente. No me molestaría verlo por aquí seguido.

- No te apresures, Smythe. – advertí. – No eres el único que le ha echado el ojo. Pero tienes razón, el niño no está nada mal.

Sebastian se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Tú no cambias, Anderson. – bromeó.

- La gente no cambia, 'Bas. – señalé. – Pensé que eso ya lo sabías.

La sonrisa en el grácil rostro de mi socio se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar un disimulado destello dolido en sus ojos felinos. Sabía que le había dado un golpe bajo con ese comentario, pero realmente no era algo que me importara. No es como si yo me disculpara por mis actos.

Sin agregar nada más, Sebastian se puso de pie, su semblante imperantemente serio.

- Te llamaré cuando la agencia responda. – musitó, cortante.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta y salió, sin siquiera mirarme. Cerró con mayor fuerza que la necesaria. Bufé para mis adentros.

Conocía a Sebastian Smythe de hacia muchos años, desde que íbamos juntos a la secundaria. Congeniábamos bien juntos; íbamos a fiestas, compartíamos la mayoría clases, estábamos en el mismo grupo coral. Sus aspiraciones siempre habían sido afines a las mías, por lo que no nos fue difícil simpatizar. Incluso, nos permitimos uno que otro encuentro fuera de la zona de 'amistad', si saben a lo que me refiero.

Sin embargo, Sebastian era un poco más romántico de lo que yo fui. Se involucró amorosamente con otro tipo de nuestra escuela, Hunter Clarington, y tuvieron una larga relación que duró hasta meses después de la graduación. El problema era que Clarington era desquiciadamente posesivo con Sebastian, y naturalmente él necesitaba su espacio.

La cosa no terminó bien, y por más que Hunter insistía en que cambiaría, jamás pasó.

Sebastian y yo salíamos cada fin de semana a algún bar del área a tomar un trago y relajarnos. Pero esto, ante los ojos de Clarington, no estaba bien.  
>Una vez, cuando volvíamos más que bebidos después de las cuatro de la mañana, nos encontramos con que Hunter estaba esperándolo fuera de su departamento. Había estado enviándole mensajes toda la noche, exigiéndole que le dijera dónde estaba y que volviera a casa de inmediato. Evidentemente, Sebastian lo había ignorado. El rubio estaba más que furioso.<p>

Le dio a Sebastian la peor paliza que he presenciado en toda mi vida. Yo estaba demasiado ebrio como para intervenir de manera prudente. Fue hospitalizado por una semana.

Hunter lo fue a ver cada día, llevándole flores y regalos, llorando como imbécil arrodillado junto a su camilla, rogándole que lo perdonara por haber sido un bruto. Uno esperaría que Sebastian lo hubiese mandado al carajo y más lejos, pero por algún extraño motivo – siento yo, fue su oculto lado masoquista – decidió darle una segunda oportunidad.

Para su desgracia, las cosas no fueron mejores por más de un mes. La obsesión de Clarington por controlar a Sebastian sobrepasaban por mucho las leyes naturales de una relación, incluso la delgada línea entre celos irracionales y enfermedad.

En otra ocasión, al salir de la universidad, Hunter le montó una escenita a Sebastian porque le parecía que el castaño había estado coqueteando con otro compañero – lo que efectivamente, había sido cierto. Esta vez no fue capaz de golpearlo tan gravemente, puesto que había mucho más testigos presentes y yo estaba completamente sobrio. Sin embargo, el daño emocional fue el mismo o peor.

Sebastian se había permitido errar una segunda vez para darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal. Yo, por otro lado, no podía cometer tales atrocidades. Esa era otra razón por la que yo no me involucraba con terceros más allá de una noche.

De cualquier forma, una copa siempre podía suavizar entre Sebastian y yo las cosas y devolverlas a su estado inicial. Por ahora, era lo que menos me preocupaba.

Mi secretaria, la señorita Quinn Fabray, se encontraba incapacitada debido a su embarazo. No estaba casada, pero vivía con su novio, Noah Puckerman – que de hecho, trabajaba para nosotros como chofer. Me había visto forzado, como toda empresa digna, a brindarle una vacación por maternidad, que abarcaba estos meses hasta el nacimiento del bebé y un semestre posterior, para su crianza.

Sí, a veces podía ser generoso si me lo proponía.

El asunto era que necesitaba un urgente remplazo, puesto que la actividad de la compañía no se había pausado ni un segundo, sino lo contrario, y yo mismo no podía hacerlo todo. El trabajo de escritorio estaba designado a los secretarios, no al jefe.

Además de los negocios, tenía también algún otro asunto merodeando por mi cabeza, y no era más que ese precioso nuevo asistente de mi _queridísimo_ hermano, Cooper.

Thad había tenido la amabilidad de llevarme los documentos de su expediente personalmente a mi oficina el día anterior. Era un joven diligente y servicial, admito. Podría ascenderlo algún día.

Tomé la carpeta que había guardado en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, abriéndola y leyendo la primera página, a la que estaba anexa una fotografía del aludido.

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._ ¿Elizabeth? ¿Su segundo nombre era un nombre de chica? ¡Oh, bueno! Eso era por demás adorable. La verdad es que no poseía la apariencia más masculina del mundo.

Proseguí con la lectura, informándome sobre Kurt tanto como me fuese posible. No solo por mi morbo personal, sino porque era importante para la compañía saber a quiénes contratábamos. Tenía un buen currículo, como pude apreciar.

Leí por unos minutos, sonriendo para mis adentros. ¿Cuánto te tomará rendirte a mis encantos, Kurt Hummel? Eres afortunado de que sea un hombre paciente. Tarde o temprano te tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano, y mejor temprano que tarde.

* * *

><p>Segundo día oficial de trabajo. Llegué temprano gracias al subterráneo, mi fiel medio de transporte hasta que fuese capaz de costear un automóvil pequeño.<p>

Me adentré en el imponente edificio oficinal de _Anderson Fashion Enterprises_, con paso seguro y presuroso – no porque tuviera la necesidad de ir rápido, en realidad; simplemente era el modo en que caminaba habitualmente.

El día anterior me había sido entregado mi horario y todos los datos que me fueran necesarios conocer, explicando más o menos el mecanismo de la empresa, así como el reglamento laboral. Por supuesto que lo comprendía perfectamente.

Iba vestido con unos caros pantalones ajustados de color caqui, una fina camisa – de las mejores que encontré en mi armario – de color turquesa (que, según Rachel, hacía resaltar mis ojos), zapatos de una tonalidad similar en conjunto con un cinturón café.  
>A mi parecer, era un conjunto apenas digno de una empresa de dicha magnitud. Tuve la impresión de que me vería obligado a hacer un gran esfuerzo económico para hacerme de ropa cara y de diseñador, puesto que no podía presentarme a trabajar en una de las mejores empresas de la moda vistiendo cualquier cosa. Resultaría incoherente. Pero, claro que con mi nuevo salario, esperaba que pudiera costear tales cosas.<p>

Me introduje en el ascensor. Tristemente, no volví a toparme con ese chico, Thad. Se detuvo en el último piso, y sentí un golpe de vértigo revolver mi estómago cuando se abrieron las puertas.

Pasé frente al escritorio de Sugar, que me miró con una amplia sonrisa de apreciación.

- Vaya, Kurt. ¡Te ves radiante hoy! – me elogió con sinceridad.

- Gracias, Sugar. Tú también te ves lindísima. – le dije.

Y era cierto. La castaña lucía de maravilla con aquella falda entallada de color plomo, blusa de botones sin mangas color magenta y tacones altos de aguja. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño.

- ¡_Aww_, gracias, cariño! – sonrió. – El señor Anderson te espera en su oficina. – me informó.

- De acuerdo, iré de inmediato. Gracias, Sugar.

Me encaminé directamente a la oficina de mi magnífico jefe, sin poder contener la emoción dentro de mí. Aún me sentía ansioso y nervioso cada vez que debía verlo. Y, ¿cómo no estarlo, cuando se trataba del mismísimo Cooper Anderson? ¡Ese hombre era un sueño!

Llamé a la puerta, esperando la respuesta del interior.

- Pasa, por favor. – dijo la melodiosa voz de Cooper.

Con un cosquilleo en el estómago, giré el pomo de la puerta y la abrí, dando un par de pasos dentro de la oficina. Por poco perdí el aliento al encontrarme con la encantadora mirada de Cooper, esos ojos turquesas tan majestuosos. Se hallaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, como la primera vez que le vi el día anterior para la entrevista.

- Buenos días, señor Anderson. ¿Quería verme?

- ¡Ah, Kurt! Buenos días. Sí, toma asiento.

Obedecí al instante, adelantándome hasta alcanzar una de las elegantes sillas frente a su fino escritorio, sentándome justo frente a él. Me dedicó una afable sonrisa, que se me antojó sublimemente hechizante. Le devolví el gesto, procurando que no se notara mi nerviosismo, o el ligero rubor en mis mejillas. Aunque teniendo en cuanta la palidez de mi piel, tenía escasas esperanzas.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Anderson? – inquirí con amabilidad y voz que esperaba sonase segura.

- Bien, Kurt. Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerle su puntualidad. Es una brillante cualidad en nuestros empleados. – dijo, con un asentimiento. – Segundo, me veo obligado a informarle sobre mi pronta partida. Saldré de viaje durante unas pocas semanas al extranjero, por lo que voy a tener que dejarle algunas tareas y encargos a su responsabilidad. Mi hermano estará aquí, él se encargará del resto, así que no será mucho trabajo para usted. Es otro de los motivos por los que nos era tan imperativo que iniciara cuanto antes.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, y estuve a punto de ponerme de pie. ¿Se iría, justo cuando acababa de entrar a trabajar? Oh, vaya… ya veo que mi suerte no podría ser tan grandiosa. Un dejo de decepción me llenó, aunque no externé nada y me limité a escuchar sus indicaciones.

- Estaremos en contacto, por supuesto. Le llamaré por teléfono o bien le enviaré algún correo para estar al tanto de los acontecimientos en mi ausencia. Dentro de una semana habrá una tertulia en honor a los nuevos contratos firmados con nuestros asociados. Será importante que asista en compañía de mi hermano; él sabe cómo manejar estos asuntos, y estará a cargo, si es que se le ofrece cualquier cosa. Tendrá que supervisar el aspecto publicitario de las campañas que serán lanzadas este mes, así como de las nuevas propuestas. Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente, de lo contrario, mi hermano y yo lo solucionaremos. No tiene de qué preocuparse. – me dijo.

Tragué saliva. No parecía ser una labor muy complicada; lo que me tenía más preocupado era el hecho de tener de convivir con Blaine Anderson el tiempo que pude haber pasado al lado de su espectacular hermano mayor – quien era mi jefe ahora. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo más que hacer caso a lo dicho?

- ¿Está usted de acuerdo con esto, señor Hummel? – preguntó; su semblante era sereno y confiado, y no había indicio alguno de duda en su voz. – ¿O es que hay algún problema, acaso?

- Desde luego que no, señor Anderson. – me esforcé por sonreír de la manera más cordial. – Tenga por seguro que me encargaré de todo sin ningún problema.

- Me alegra oírlo. – asintió, sonriente. – Partiré hoy mismo por la tarde; hasta entonces, estoy a su disposición si algo se le ofrece.

- Por supuesto, señor Anderson. Si no necesita nada más por el momento, me retiro ya mismo. – me levanté de mi asiento. – Con su permiso.

- Propio.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta nuevamente y salí de la oficina de Cooper, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. La decepción no podía ser más grande. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de ver a Cooper en dos ocasiones hasta ahora, y estaba por irse de viaje.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi oficina, para ajustar un poco mi agenda y comenzar con el trabajo que me fue encargado lo más pronto posible. Tan solo rogaba por que la compañía del odioso hermano de Cooper no resultara tan insoportable como me temía.


	6. Capítulo 6

_ - Debes estar bromeando, Kurt._

Suspiré. La voz de mi mejor amiga al otro lado del teléfono sonaba tan sorprendida y decepcionada como yo mismo estaba – o al menos, parecía empática con mi sentir.

_ - _Ojalá así fuera, Rache.

_ - __Pero, ¿cómo así? ¿Se va? ¿Te dejará ahí solo, a cargo de todo?_

_ - _No, claro que no. Su hermano tomará el mando, por supuesto. Y yo me ocuparé de las tareas que me correspondan. Nada fuera de este mundo. – respondí, con voz serena, pero la desesperación bullía en mi interior.

Hubo un instante de silencio en la línea, aunque me fue posible escuchar el murmullo de algunas voces de fondo. Rachel volvió a hablar.

_ - __Tengo que colgar._ – dijo ella, con mayor desilusión en su voz, dejándome claro que no deseaba terminar con la llamada. – _Hablaremos de esto en casa, ¿de acuerdo?_

_ - _Sí, claro. Yo también debo irme. ¡Suerte con los ensayos! – le deseé.

_ - __Gracias, cielo. Igual para ti. Adiós._

Y colgó. Otro suspiro escapó de mis labios, a la vez que miraba la pantalla de mi teléfono personal, con añoranza. ¡Oh, cómo necesitaba de una buena risa con mi alocada amiga! Quizás eso me sacara de la mente el asunto de la pronta partida de Cooper Anderson.

Me encontraba recargado contra la barra de las cafeteras, con una taza de café humeante en la otra mano. Era mi descanso del día, y confiaba en que un buen café serviría para calmar mis enrabietados nervios. O eso esperaba. El agradable aroma a café, por otro lado, era relajante.

_ - _¿Exhausto tan pronto?

La repentina voz melodiosa me hizo sobresaltar, sacándome abruptamente de mi ensimismamiento. Me volví hacia la entrada para encontrarme con aquel intenso par de ojos verdes, posados sobre mí con cierta picardía. Sonreí al castaño claro.

_ - _No, yo… solo pensaba. – respondí, excusándome. – ¿Qué tal tu día?

Por supuesto, no podía dejar de ser cortés. Y menos con un potencial amigo en el trabajo. Éste emitió una risa divertida, dirigiéndose a tomar una taza y prepararse un café.

_ - _Tedioso. – torció el gesto. – Aunque siempre es bueno escaparse unos minutos y disfrutar de un café, ¿no es así?

_ - _Ya lo creo. – asentí, sonriendo de vuelta.

Sebastian se recargó en la barra opuesta, de modo que nos encontrábamos platicando cara a cara, ambos con tazas de café en mano, dándole ocasionales sorbos a nuestras bebidas.

_ - _¿Cómo va tu primer día? Espero que no desertes pronto. Trabajar para los Anderson puede ser exhaustivo a veces. – comentó él.

_ - _Bueno, no ha resultado tan terrible por ahora. – me encogí de hombros, divertido.

_ - _Dales tiempo. – rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Me reí también. – ¿Sabes? Eres un chico agradable, Kurt. Es mejor que tengas cuidado; los espíritus jóvenes y frescos pueden ser fácilmente destruidos al entrar a este negocio.

Ladeé la cabeza, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada. Sebastian no parecía mucho mayor que yo, de cualquier forma. ¿Por qué me decía esto? Pero, de inmediato, capté el destello de humor en su mirada felina. Se carcajeó, su risa era agradable al oído. Sonreí ampliamente. De hecho, no parecía ser un mal tipo en absoluto; y era el primero, además de la señorita Motta y aquél chico del ascensor, que se mostraba amistoso conmigo.

_ - _Pues gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta. – dije con sorna. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu papel en esta empresa? – quise saber, curioso.

_ - _Finanzas. Tú sabes. Estoy asociado directamente con los Anderson. – replicó él, con cierta indiferencia, como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

_ - _¿Socio, eh? – alcé las cejas, sorprendido. – Suena bastante importante.

_ - _Lo es. – sonrió, dejando de lado su previa modestia.

Reímos y conversamos por un rato más, mientras terminábamos nuestras bebidas – que ya no estaban tan calientes como en un inicio, debido a nuestra distracción. La amena charla que sostuvimos me ayudó a sentirme más cómodo y confiado en ese lugar; al menos sabía que no todos eran tan fríos y mecánicos por el trabajo. Tristemente, nuestra hora de descanso había llegado a su fin.

_ - _Ha sido genial platicar contigo, Kurt. Espero no sonar precipitado, pero ¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo después del trabajo?

Me volví hacia Sebastian, quien depositaba su taza desechable en la cesta de basura. Le sonreí a modo de disculpa, a la vez que me encaminaba igualmente hacia la salida.

_ - _Me encantaría. – dije. – Pero, tal vez otro día. Hoy planeaba reunirme con mi mejor amiga después del trabajo. Y ella es algo imperativa a veces. De cualquier manera, gracias por la invitación. Con gusto saldría a tomar algo mañana, si no es inconveniente.

_ - _Me parece bastante justo. – asintió él, sin perder esa chispa de carisma en su atractivo rostro pecoso. – Nos vemos luego, Kurt.

_ - _Hasta luego, Sebastian.

Me despedí con la mano y volví, atravesando el pasillo, rumbo a mi oficina. Aparentemente, el día no iba tan mal, después de todo. Haber hablado con Sebastian sobre trivialidades, haber reído un poco, me había servido para apartar de mi mente de manera temporal mi desasosiego por la partida de mi nuevo jefe.

No obstante, hablé muy pronto.

A mitad del camino, me topé con el impetuoso y arrogante co-dueño de la compañía: Blaine Anderson. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no torcer el gesto ni externar mi incomodidad ante su presencia. Mantuve una expresión cauta mientras pasaba a su lado, sin atreverme a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

_ - _Buen día, señor Anderson. – saludé, por mera cordialidad.

_ - _Buen día, joven Hummel. ¿Cómo va con esa publicidad?

¡Fantástico! Ahora me veía a retener una conversación más larga de lo que me proponía con ese sujeto. _Inevitable_, me recordé. _Es el hermano de tu jefe, Hummel. Solo responde amablemente y luego desaparece_.

_ - _Todo está en orden, señor. – le informé con fría cortesía.

Esta vez, me vi obligado a mirarlo a los ojos, puesto que de no hacerlo sería interpretado como un gesto grosero. Encontrarme con esos penetrantes ojos miel hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. Una amplia sonrisa altanera se presumía en sus labios. Mordí mi mejilla interna, inspirando hondo.

_ - _Me alegra oírlo. Espero que continúe con esa eficacia, señor Hummel. – dijo. ¡Hipócrita! – ¿Le ha informado mi hermano sobre los arreglos que deben realizarse antes de la fiesta que será dada por la empresa?

_ - _Sí, estoy enterado de ello, señor Anderson.

Claro, tenía que recordarme sobre el viaje de su hermano, y lo mucho que detestaría tener que convivir más de lo estrictamente necesario con él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos y se mofara de mi disfrazado desencanto.

_ - _Bien. Porque requeriré de su asistencia, como comprenderá. Mi hermano no podrá estar presente por razones meramente personales. Descuidado de su parte, a mi parecer. Pero no es nada que no podamos manejar nosotros.

¿Personales? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Blaine asintió, satisfecho, evaluando mi expresión.

_ - _Veo que desconoce el motivo del viaje de mi hermano. Bueno, no es asunto mío hacérselo saber, si Cooper ha decidido omitirlo. – comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero su intención de plantar la poderosa semilla de la duda era evidente. Y, por desgracia, lo había conseguido. – Me alegrará verlo más seguido, joven Hummel.

No respondí a eso. Me limité a dirigirle un breve asentimiento, sin denotar ninguna emoción en mi semblante, y me apresuré a alejarme por el pasillo directo hacia mi oficina, sin mirar a nadie más siquiera.

¡Argh! ¡Ese hombre era enervante! Verdaderamente, lograba afectar mis nervios, y no era algo que me gustara admitir, lo odiaba. Pero no podía permitir que eso arruinara mi empleo. Blaine Anderson iba a ser una piedra permanente en mi zapato, mientras trabajara aquí, y debía aprender a lidiar con ello. Amaba mi nuevo empleo, y no dejaría que él lo estropeara cuando apenas comenzaba el juego. Era un obstáculo superable.

* * *

><p>Ahora sí, podía jactarme de haberme ganado la amistad del ingenuo Kurt Hummel. ¿No era un encanto? Un niño bastante bonito, en efecto. Y haber compartido un buen rato de charlas con él había sido por demás favorable para mis intenciones.<p>

Si por algo era bien conocido en _Anderson Fashion Enterprises_, además de mi prestigioso puesto, era por mi fama de _casanova_. Resultaba inevitable que los demás empleados cayeran rendidos ante mis innegables encantos. De algo me había servido crecer junto al poderoso Blaine Anderson, quien tampoco tenía madera de santo por cierto.

Por supuesto, Kurt Hummel no era mi único interés en la empresa. Habría otro buen manojo de caras bonitas en el edificio, sin dudas; lamentablemente, la enorme mayoría de ellos ya habían pasado por mi cama, por lo que mis opciones eran limitadas. Además de Kurt, había otra alma inocente en mi lista de cosas pendientes: el obstinado y siempre profesional genio computacional, Thaddeus E. Harwood. Por algún motivo inexplicable, el chico insistía en resistirse a mí, respondiendo con cordiales negativas.

Me encontraba precisamente en el ascensor, en esos momentos, dirigiéndome hacia el departamento de Informática de la compañía. Blaine me había enviado para solicitar los reportes diarios, y también quería revisar que otro asuntito se hubiese llevado a cabo tal como era demandado.

Descendí hasta el piso debido, saliendo del elevador tan pronto como las puertas se hubieron abierto ante mí. Caminé por el pasillo, dedicando breves asentimientos a los empleados a modo de un cortés saludo. Por supuesto que todos me conocían, y sabían de mi importante posición. Era la mano derecha del Jefe. ¿Quién querría meterse en problemas conmigo?

Me dirigí sin problema hacia la sala de cafeteras del piso; esta era su hora de descanso, y sabía que lo encontraría allí, sin lugar a dudas. Y, efectivamente, así lo hice. El hermoso castaño se preparaba un café en el momento en el que entré a la habitación, con paso sigiloso – como era propio de mí. Estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que fue imposible que me viera aproximarme.

_ - _Buen día, señor Harwood. – murmuré a su oído.

El moreno se sobresaltó al oír mi voz, como era de esperarse, y se volvió para encararme, disfrazando el disgusto en su expresión. Yo, por mi parte, sonreía divertido ante la escena.

_ - _Señor Smythe, ¿debo recordarle que no es correcto causarle un infarto a los empleados?

Reí, rodando los ojos. Era predecible que Thad saliera con alguna frase inteligente o sarcástica.

_ - _¿Es pecado querer saludar a mi _nerd_ favorito? – dije, fingiendo inocencia.

Fue su turno de rodar los ojos. Si algo admiraba de ese chico, era su insolente espontaneidad. Ni siquiera la jerarquía de puestos podía censurar la naturalidad con la que Thad Harwood actuaba.

_ - _¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Smythe? ¿O solo es una visita rutinaria de supervisión?

El sarcasmo del latino me resultaba endemoniadamente divertido. Y, por qué no decirlo, _sexy_. Era un chico ardiente, realmente, a pesar de su apariencia inocente. Mordí mi labio para contener una risotada, aunque también me permití darle un toque sugerente al gesto. Thad desvió la mirada, disimulando su tierno sonrojo.

_ - _De hecho, sí. – respondí. – Me preguntaba si habías hecho ya lo que te pedí.

_ - _¿Te refieres a hacer tu trabajo? – bufó. – Sí, llamé a la agencia como solicitaste. Harán lo que puedan; también han estado un poco atareados, y bajo mucha demanda. Dijeron que llamarían de vuelta a más tardar mañana temprano. – me informó. Luego, hizo una pausa, mirando su taza de café por un instante, antes de que esos grandes ojos avellana volvieran a mí. – ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto, Smythe? ¿Por qué siempre he de hacerte favores?

¡Vamos, si era evidente que yo le gustaba también! Moría por mí, de eso estaba seguro – es decir, ¿quién no lo haría? –, pero parecía valorar demasiado su empleo como para arriesgarlo al tener una aventura conmigo.

Sonreí ampliamente.

_ - _Porque amas hacerlo. – bromeé. – Sabes que eres mi salvavidas personal, Thad.

No dijo nada al respecto, simplemente devolvió su mirada a su café, permitiéndose darle un sorbo antes de que se enfriara. Parecía pensativo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente para sí mismo. Aproveché el silencio para retomar la palabra, captando su atención.

_ - _Por cierto, estoy libre esta noche. – dije, sonriendo de manera coqueta. – Me preguntaba si esta vez accederías a acompañarme a tomar un trago.

_ - _Gracias. – contestó. – Pero no, gracias.

_ - _¿Seguirás negándome el honor?

_ - _No estoy interesado, Sebastian.

_ - _Claro. – asentí, enmascarando mi descontento ante su insistente negativa. – Bueno, de todas formas, pensaba invitar a ese chico nuevo. Tú sabes, el nuevo asistente de Diseño de Cooper. ¿Kurt? Es realmente lindo, ¿no crees?

Psicología inversa. Si no quería salir conmigo, seguramente podría molestarlo un poco al hacerle notar que no era mi única opción. En respuesta inmediata, Thad tensó los hombros, mirándome con una mezcla de incredulidad y severidad en sus ojos castaños.

_ - _Kurt es un buen chico, Sebastian. Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de él. – me advirtió. – No quiero que lo lastimes, no lo merece.

Reí entre dientes.

_ - _¿Celoso?

Thad emitió un bufido, poniendo los ojos en blanco de nueva cuenta.

_ - _No por el momento, Smythe. Pero si llegase a estarlo, te avisaré. – dijo, a lo que yo reí. – Y hablo en serio… respecto a Kurt. No lo molestes, por favor.

_ - _Hasta donde supe, tú no eras mi novio ni nada parecido como para estarme reprochando nada.

El castaño se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada, dándole otro trago a su café. Sin más, se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación, y yo lo seguí de cerca. Thad era un hombre de baja estatura, haciendo apelación a sus raíces latinas, de modo que le sacaba varias cabezas de ventaja. Y era una posición placentera, honestamente; me brindaba cierto sentido de autoridad.

_ - _Te enviaré los reportes de inmediato, y el número de la agencia. – me dijo, con voz neutra. Oh, Dios, su voz era tan profunda y encantadora, sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Dicho esto, salió de la sala de cafeteras, proporcionándome una agraciada vista a su posterior. Ladeé la cabeza en apreciación.

_ - _Y deja de mirarme el trasero. – masculló, alejándose y perdiéndose entre el centenar de cubículos.

Reí para mis adentros, encaminándome de vuelta al ascensor, con fines de volver a mi oficina. Definitivamente, no era la clase de hombre que se desvivía por un solo interés '_amoroso'_, si así se le puede llamar. Al menos, no desde que aprendí mi lección. No volvería a involucrarme en nada serio, ni me ataría a una sola persona. Era un hombre libre, y podía hacer lo que se me viniera en gana y acostarme con quien me placiera sin necesidad de rendir cuentas.


End file.
